The Gender Reverse Spell
by ScarletOcean28
Summary: The girls decide to have a sleepover at Lucy's house. But, what are they going to tell their boyfriends when a spell turns them into boys? Genderbender. NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza and Mira X Freed. Recently called 'Sleepover at Lucy's'. I now own the edited picture, just not the pictures included.
1. The Invitation

**I don't own the image or fairy tail.**

**Normal POV**

It was a typical day at Fairy Tail, which of course, means fights. The master had sent Gajeel, Natsu, Happy and Lily out on a mission. Therefore, the fight of the day hadn't started yet but they were coming back later that day and everyone new when the two dragon slayers came back a big fight would break out. Lucy and Levy were waiting for them to come back along with Juvia and Gray in a corner of the guild.

Levy was sitting next to Lucy reading a book and playing with her necklace Gajeel had given to her on their one month anniversary. It was a heart with their initials on it, (GR + LM). Levy loved it so much she had only took it off to shower and sleep, other than that you would never see her without it. They had been dating for a little over 6 months and Neither had any objections to their relationship.

Lucy was sitting next to Levy, trying to take a nap, when all of the sudden Natsu and Gajeel bursts through the guild door Lucy looked up and Levy took her head out of her book. Both girls smiled when their dragon slayers ran up to them. Gajeel made it there first and hugged levy from behind and kissed her head. Natsu came up next and gave Lucy a peck on the lips.

Lucy and Natsu had been dating for a little over 8 months. No one was surprised when they had announced their relationship cause after all it was obvious to everyone they loved each other. After all Natsu NEVER left Lucy's side. So of course when Natsu asked Lucy to be his girlfriend she said yes.

When Gajeel and Natsu looked up they saw Gray making a barf expression by putting his finger in his mouth and gagging. They both scowled at him. And Natsu walked over and thumped his forehead.

**Lucy POV**

After Natsu walked over and flicked Gray's forehead, I knew it was coming, and I knew I wasn't the only one cause I looked at Levy who looked at her watch and made a face that said 'Oh look! Their on time' and then I looked at Juvia who rolled her eyes and put a finger and thumb on her temples shaking her head back and forth.

"Oi! What was that for Flame Brain!' Gray screamed at Natsu.

"What do you think ice pooper! Gajeel and I can kiss our girlfriends all we want! The fact that you don't want to kiss yours isn't our fault!" Natsu screamed at Gray. After this my head hit the table. And I could hear Levy, Juvia and I sigh in unison.

"I kiss Juvia plenty of times!" He then kissed her to make a point.

Gray and Juvia had started dating over a year ago. After they started dating Juvia faced the fact that no one (mainly me) was or wanted to be her 'love rival' now that she had won Gray's heart. After that Juvia, Levy and I hit it off and practically became the 3 musketeers.

"Ha!" Gajeel let a laugh slip.

"What's so funny iron face!?" Gray yelled

"It's funny that the fact that you had to kiss her to prove a point." Gajeel smirked

I am pretty sure at this point the entire guild was watching the conversation go on and Levy, Juvia, and I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die at the moment. Not that this wasn't normal because ever since we started dating them they have been fighting even more!

I saw the three butt heads and start growling over more nonsense. I faced the fact I wasn't going to get the nap I wanted now and looked up at Juvia and Levy. Levy had put her book down and looked up too. We all made eye contact and sighed.

"5, 4, 3, 2 ... " We counted in unison and then looked at our boyfriends who had at the end of us counting, started a fight.

" When was the last time we hung out WITHOUT them? " I questioned my two best friends with a little giggle.

I heard them giggle too and Levy answered " I can't even remember seeing as how they never want to leave our sides."

" Juvia agrees, remember the last time we tried to get together to go shopping they ended up trashing the food court?" Juvia replied.

" Oh My Gosh that was so embarrassing we had to drag their corpses out of their with our shopping bags." I complained.

" We should have a sleepover!" Levy suggested. Juvia and I probably only thought about it for half a second before replying.

"Absolutely." We all smiled.

"Hello Ladies." Someone replied from behind us. We turned around to see Erza who had returned from visiting Jellal.

"Hi Erza!" I said "How did your visit go?"

"Excellent" she said sitting down in the empty space beside Juvia. "Jellal took me out on a date and we spent the whole day together." She smiled

Erza had been secretly seeing Jellal after she met him on the beach that one night after training. They had been going out on dates since after the GMG (Grand Magic Games).

"Sounds like you had fun." We turned around again to see Mira coming over with a slice of cake for Erza. She put it down in front of her.

"Yup. Thanks Mira!" Erza said looking at her cake like it was prey.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Mira asked turning her attention to the rest of us.

" We are going to throw a sleepover to get a night away from the boys." Levy said Juvia and I nodded.

" We would love to have you guys join us." Juvia said to Erza and Mira, who in return smiled wide and agreed.

"That sounds amazing, I have a date with Freed tonight so how does tomorrow sound?" Mira asked.

She had been dating Freed longer than most of us had been dating our guys. She got together with Freed, from my understanding, after the battle of fairy tail. Freed had been so happy when Mira had given him another chance. He asked her out a few days later and Mira accepted. They had been dating ever since.

"Awesome!" Levy grinned

"Juvia is ok with that." Juvia replied

"I'll be there. But who house will it be at?" Erza said

"We can have it at my house" I offered

"Cool. Well I have to get back to work. Bye!" Mira waved

"I had better go get ready. See you later!" Erza smiled as she left the guild.

" Ok. Well I am leaving, too. I heard a rumor about a special magic book. I want to go to the book store and search for it. I will be sure to bring it tomorrow if I find it. Bye Lu and Ju!" Levy said as she raced over to where Gajeel had been fighting and grabbed his ear, then pulled him out of the guild.

" Well i think every thing is cool here." I said to Juvia. She nodded and we both looked over to where Natsu and Gray were still fighting. Sighing I turned my head to her.

"Shall we?" She asked with a smirk

"Lets" I smirked back

We both got up walked over to Natsu and Gray, and when we were close enough to them we nodded to each and snuck up behind them. When they were about to make their first move we ran and jumped on their backs so that their hands would go under our legs to catch us instead of punching each other. They started to complain but were instantly silenced when we glared at them. Gray started to walk back over to the table with Juvia on his back giving her a piggy back ride.

"Natsu?" I asked him

"Yeah Luce?" He replied hesitantly. I just rolled my eyes, picking up his hesitation.

"I'm not gonna bite! Jeez, I need your help with something. Now put me down!" He did as he was told but I held onto his hand making sure he didn't go off and fight with Gray again.

"Can you help me clean up apartment up? Some of the girls are coming over for a sleepover and I want to make sure my house is clean." I asked

"Sure Luce! Let's go!" He said enthusiastically as he showed me his famous toothy grin and grabbed my hand racing out of the guild leading me to my apartment.

**AN: Hello! This is my very first fanfiction, so it may be a bit rough. I will try and post chapters frequently, but I have others stories in progress. Please comment and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

_Hey guys! Thank you so, so much for all the comments and followers! This is my first story, and I already had 8 followers and 98 views in less than one day! I know that may not seem like a lot, but let me tell you, It made me super happy! I would like to warn you though, my school went back today and I want to work super hard so I can get good grades and get into some honors classes for school next year! But, I would like to give a special thank you to **Hallow135** who gave me a great idea to make the story even better! You were all so supportive and that means a lot to me. I thought I'd get a bunch of negative reviews and comments. But, looked who got proved wrong! For that I will keep updating and posting new stories._

**Natsu POV**

I was walking Luce home, she wanted me to help her clean up her apartment. After she told me who was coming, I was more than willing to help, after all Erza AND Mira were going to be there. If they found out Lucy asked me for my help and I didn't help they'd have my hyde. Plus, Lucy was my girlfriend, I'd help her anyway.

"So Luce, why are you guys having a sleepover?" I asked her

"Because Natsu, isn't it ok for us girls to have some time to ourselves and hang out without ... how do I say this ... 'Distractions' around?" She asked me with a 'duh, why else' voice?

I didn't understand at first, and gave her a confused look, but then I got what she meant. I pouted at her.

"Hey! We may be distractions, but you still love us don't you?" I asked. She giggled, rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Yes, we love you, who else could keep up with your messes and destruction anyway?" I stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled and leaned in to give me a kiss. I closed my eyes and leaned towards her. After about a minute of feeling nothing, I opened my eyes and she wasn't there. I looked around, confused. About have way down the street Lucy was standing there looking at me, laughing. I pouted again.

"If you want anything, you better catch me!" She yelled then dashed off un the direction of her house. I cracked a grin and ran after her.

**~ Time Skip - A Couple Hours Later ~**

We had just gotten done cleaning Lucy's house up. She had won our little 'contest', and gotten to her house first. Of course she did! She had like, a mile head start! I didn't get my kiss though. She said if I actually helped her clean her house, I might get one. Well, guess what! I was done cleaning, and Lucy was finishing up her part in the kitchen. I smirked when an evil idea came to my mind. I walked to her kitchen entrance and her back was turned to me, while she was cleaning the dishes. I snuck up behind her, and grabbed the plate out of her hands. I set it down. Then, spun her around dipped her gave her a kiss on the lips and pulled back her eyes were wide and her cheeks dusted a pink hue. I laughed at her face then picked her back up.

"I'm done with my job, babe." I said as I slung my arms around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder, she giggled and sighed. She turned and finished up the dishes.

"I was almost done, until I was interrupted." She smiled and glanced at me.

"You're Welcome!" I grinned at her.

"Ok, I know this may be hard for you, but can you puh-lease keep all of the men away from us tomorrow?" She asked me with pleading eyes.

"Of course, anything for you, any suggestions of how to do that?" I asked her as I grabbed her hand and we went into the living room. She sighed.

"Well, why don't you suggest like a guys night out?" She asked my ears perked a bit.

"You could take them to play pool, watch a horror movie, watch football, I don't know, whatever guys do." She shrugged.

"Ok, I'll try." I shrugged.

"Thank you!" She smiled at me. We were just now finishing up the food and things.

"Ok, from now until I say so, you don't come near casa de Lucy." She pointed at me.

"Awwww, but Luuusssshhy! I'm, like, totally the prettiest girl out of the bunch." I whined. She rolled her eyes and started pushing me out the door.

"I love glitter, stickers, and cupcakes too! Come on let me come tomorrow!" I continued my playing. She stifled a giggle and then pushed me outside her door.

"You've got a few screws loose." She said to me. I grinned at her.

"I know, but like you said before, who else would put up with me?" I pecked her lips and ran away.

"Love you, too!" She screamed. I, on the other hand, was laughing like a mad man. I'd talk to the guys about hanging out later.

**~ Time Skip - The Next Day ~**

**Lucy POV**

I heard a knock on my door. I got up to answer it, and smiled at my guest.

"Hi Lu! Sorry I'm late! I was looking through this magic book and got side tracked!" Levy smiled. I giggled a bit.

"You're not late. Everyone else was just early." I whispered the last part to her, which made her giggle.

"Please come in!" I allowed her to come in.

"Hey Levy!" Came three voices from inside my apartment. Erza, Mira, and Juvia had arrived early. Levy was last to come.

"Ok, everyone's here! What do you want to do? Watch a movie, play a game, eat?" Mira asked

"I got an idea!" Levy shouted from her place on the couch.

"I found this great spell that's supposed to help you relax, and be just like a massage!" She gleamed. Our faces brightened up.

"That. Sounds. Wonderful." Erza sighed.

"I'm all for it!" I grinned.

"Let's do it!" Mira smiled getting comfy in the chair she was sitting on.

"Juvia needs a massage." Juvia sighed

"Ok ... here it is ... The relax spell, it's supposed to make the caster, along with whoever he or she decides, feel the pleasure of a full body massage." Levy sighed, already loving this plan.

"You had me at relax spell." The rest of us replied. Levy, then chanted a spell, her body glowed a light orange color, then she quit chanting, glowing and opened her eyes she looked around at us and bllinked. Her eyebrows knit together when we looked at her confused. She looked back down at her book and found something.

"Ok ... it says here that it may take a minute for the spell to become ... effec-" Levy collapsed. A blue light glowing around her body.

"Lev ... y" Juvia said before she too collapsed. A blue light surrounding her also.

"Whats ... going ... on" Mira managed to stutter out before she, too, fell to the ground, and her body surrounded by a blue glow. Erza and I stood up and walked away from the others.

"Whats happening ... Lucy." Erza asked before she almost fell to the ground. Luckily, though, I caught her and slung one of her arms around my shoulder, as her body started to glow blue.

"Erza! Come on, stay with ... me." I said as I felt my eyes grow heavy, and my limbs go weak, I collapsed, and everything went black.

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter! I really tried my best to work with it, but it was hard because my first chapter wasn't so well written. I really hope you all think it's good enough! Leave me a review telling me, please! I would love to take story suggestions and suggestions on future chapters! Please read my other stories, because I guarantee if you like this one, you will like my others much more! BTW : I apologize if you took any offense to what Natsu said to Lucy about being a girl. I just thought being his foolish self he would say something like that. Also, I need some help! Please PM me. I need to know a good idea for what Natsu and the guys will do for their 'Guys Night Out' please, please help me and give me ideas!**


	3. Spy Mission Part 1

**Thank You to all of the people who have read and supported this story! And a special thank you to RosesAndRavens, who assisted in making my creative juices flow for this chapter. XD Your idea rocks! Thank you all for your patience!**

**Natsu POV**

Ideas. Ideas. Ideas. Ugh! I've got nothing! How come I couldn't inherit Igneel's smart... brain... stuff?! I can't believe Lucy wants me to spend the night with the guys. I can barely stand Metal-Face and Ice-Prick. No to mention, Jellal and Freed are just boring. They would probably sit around and talk magic council junk all night. B-O-R-I-N-G!

"That's it!" I screamed, when an idea hit me, in the middle of the street, scaring a few bystanders. "THANK YOU IGNEEL!" I screamed into the sky.

Lamp-Post, Snow-Flake and I will put the fun into Jellal and Freed!

My infamous grin spread across my face. I dashed to the guild.

**...**

I stood there. In front of the doors, catching my breath, smirking at what I was about to do. I kicked open the doors.

"Hey! Rusty Nail! Refrigerator! Sidebar!" I screamed and ran to a corner of the guild. 5 seconds later I smelt my two frenemies coming in my direction.

"What do you want salamander/furnace?!" They shouted in unison. I smirked, confusing them.

"You guys wanna have some fun tonight?" I reasoned with them. Soon, they were smirking too. We may fight all the time, but together we were unstoppable and came up with great ideas.

"What's your plan?" They asked. I motioned my head in the direction of the blue and greenettes at the bar, socializing.

"You guys and I are gonna show some rookies what fun is." I cackled. Gray rubbed his hands together with an evil grin. Gajeel pumped his fist and said 'geehee'.

"I don't know what you got planned but I like where you're going with this." Gray laughed

"Follow me." I walked over to the bar and grabbed Freed by his collar and dragged him out of the guild. Gajeel doing the same thing to Jellal.

**Outside The Guild**

I let go of Freed and Gajeel let go of Jellal.

"What!" They screamed simultaneously. The other three of us smirked evilly with and terrifying aura that even gave Jellal shivers.

"We are gonna show you two sticks in the mud the meaning of fun." Gray spoke. I cackled. Freed and Jellal paled.

"Um, you know, I would, but I believe I hear Mira calling my name." Freed chickened. I grabbed him as he tried to sneak away.

"The girls are all at Lucy's house." I told him. "But, nice try."

"Follow." I motioned to them to follow me.

**...**

We walked a good mile or two before stopping in front of my door. I sat on the steps as Jellal and Freed sat on my porch and Gajeel and Gray stood.

"Ok, flame-brain, we got them to come, now what's the plan?" Gray questioned. I snickered under my breath and whispered in his ear my plan. His eyes widened and he paled.

"Ok, that's suicide!" He exclaimed, earning a questioning look from Gajeel and a nervous sweat from the other two.

"May I remind you, Gray, we have two dragon slayers here with super senses. We'll have no problem if we keep our distance." I whisper yelled at him, but, Gajeel of course heard me.

"What are you talkin bout salamander?" He squinted at me. I sighed and face palmed.

"We can go on a little 'spy mission' tonight." I whispered to him.

"Huh?" He stated.

"Were spying on the girls." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh!" He said. Then his eyes widened and he paled.

"Uh, no! My bookworm can fight!" He said as he waved his arms in the air. Jellal and Freed sat behind us, very confused, as they couldn't really hear what we were saying.

"Like I said. Two dragon slayers. We can hear anything within the right distance." I smirked, very confident. Gajeel sighed.

"I know I'm gonna regret this later. But, I'm in!" He laughed and smacked my shoulder. We turned to Gray, who fidgeted.

"Ugh, fine. But, if we're caught. You dragged us into it, it was your idea. And we bail on you." He mumbled the last part, which, of course, I heard.

I pouted.

"Nuh-uh. If I go down you're comin with me!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. He sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." He sighed.

"Um, we're still here." Jellal caught our attention.

"Um, what's this 'plan' for fun you have?" Freed questioned. I grinned.

"We. Are going on a spy mission..." I smirked with Gray and Gajeel behind me.

**To be continued! Couldn't let you wait! :) Please review and comment!**


	4. Spy Mission Part 2

**Gray POV**

Freed and Jellal were sitting in front of us. Eyes the size of bowling balls, skin paper white, and fear slapped across their faces. We just them our brilliant plan.

"Uhm, no, no no no! Not going to happen! We want to stay alive!" Freed chirped out. Jellal nodding in agreement.

"They won't be able to see us. But, we'll be able to see them." I said nonchalantly.

"Might I remind you, OUR girlfriends, the ones to fear the most, have heightened senses!" Jellal said, pointing between him and Freed. Gajeel grumbled in frustration.

"What's wrong, you chicken Jellal?" He smirked. Natsu and my eyes grew wide. We looked at Gajeel with _'are you freaking crazy!'_ looks, which he ignored. Jellal was able to beat Erza and Natsu had a tough time fighting him! Was he asking to be hospitalized!

Jellal's fearful look turned to a glare as he scowled at Gajeel. He stood up and stomped over to him. Coming face to face.

"No one. Calls me. Chicken." He said, then backed away. His glare softened and he face palmed, looked up at the sky, and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." He mumbled. "I'm in!" He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah!" Natsu and I high five. Gajeel sighed in relief.

We turned around to look at Freed, who was, again, trying to sneak away.

"So, what's it gonna be Freed? You can come with us..." Natsu started.

"Or! I can tell Mira, about a little... secret..." I interrupted and trailed off. Freed snapped his head in my direction, to see if I was kidding, when he saw I was serious, his face turned as green as his hair and he dashed off toward Lucy's house.

"What are we waiting for! Stop sitting around looking stupid! Let's go!" He shouted.

Jellal and Gajeel dashed after him. Natsu came up to me.

"What 'secret'?" He asked. I smirked.

"Don't tell him I told you." He nodded.

"Let's just say he and Evergreen were a thing, before they joined the guild..." I trailed off. Natsu's eyes widened.

"No way man! If Mira ever knew... She'd probably murder her! I've got dirt for blackmailing him now!" He smirked and dashed off. My eyes widened.

"Hey! You said you'd wouldn't tell him!" I shouted chasing after him.

**Time Skip ~ Building across from Lucy's House**

**Natsu POV**

"I'm bored! When's something gonna happen?" I whined.

"Shut up! This was you're stupid idea!" Gray shouted at me.

"You liked my idea snowflake!" I shouted at him. We head butted. Sparks flew around my fist, Mist flew around Gray's

"Stop it! Both of you!" Jellal shouted and smashed our heads together.

"We all agreed to this, plus, if you use magic, the girls will be able to find us! And we're trying to keep a low profile!" Freed lectured.

"Funny you're even sound like Evergreen..." I said under my breathe, but obviously not quiet enough. Freed's eyes widened and Gray paled. Freed glared at Gray.

"Gray..." He started.

"They're all there!" Gajeel shouted, he had been keeping watch for all the girls to arrive.

"Bout time!" I yelled as we all hung over the roof watching.

**...**

"They've been doing nothing but sitting around for a full 10 minutes." Jellal said.

"I thought you'd be the most patient out of all of us." Gray grumbled.

"What's happening to Levy!" Gajeel asked. He all turned our attention back to the girls. Sure enough, Levy was reading a book and all the girls looked happy. Then, she started to glow blue. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something pink. I turn and my eyes widen.

"What's happening to Levy... What's happening to you?!" I shouted at Gajeel. He had a pink glow the he collapsed. My eyes widened and I looked back at the girls.

Juvia started to glow blue. I saw another pink glow, and found its source to be Gray.

"What's going... on?" He asked before, he too, collapsed.

Next was Mira, and just as she went down, so did Freed. Jellal and I stared in shock, as our girls disappeared from sight.

I looked at him. He started to, slowly, glow pink. My eyes widened, as did his.

"Natsu, what's happening to... us?" He was able to get out before his eyes grew heavy and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

I looked around confused at my fallen comrades. I noticed a glow showing off of the roof. I looked at my hands and stared in shock, I was also glowing pink.

The first thought that came to my mind, run. Get as far away as possible and get help.

I took maybe 10 steps, before my eyes and limbs grew too tired to move. I then, felt myself falling, I waited for the impact with the ground, which never came, as I was out cold.

**Hey! New chapter! Hope you enjoy! I will update soon! :)**


	5. Girls Turned Guys

**Lucy POV**

Ugh. I thought that spell was supposed to help me relax... all I have is a splitting headache. I had trouble opening my eyes. So, I felt around me. In my left hand, I felt the floor, in my right hand I felt... hair? I yanked and heard a growl of pain.

"Ow!" I heard a manly voice shout. I grumbled...probably Natsu or Gray.

"Guys, get out of my apartment..." I said, wait, Natsu and Gray weren't supposed to be here. My eyes snapped open and I looked to my right.

Next to me... was a strange guy with short, messy red hair and brown eyes. My eyes widened, as did his.

"Ahhhhh!" We both shouted. We shot up and away from each other.

"Requip!" I heard him yell.

"Loke!" I shouted and in a puff of smoke... stood a... Girl?!

My eyes widened.

"Loke what happened?" I asked. He... er... she turned around and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Who are you? Where's Lucy? And what do you mea-..." She stopped when she noticed a problem with her voice. She looked down and screamed.

"Kyaaaa!" She screamed. The boy before and I shot our hands to our ears.

"I'm a girl!" She screamed, again. She looked up and stared at me.

"Sorry, I'm going back to the spirit world." She said and in a poof, she was gone.

In her place, was the boy from before. He glared at me and pointed a sword at my neck.

"Who are you. And what ulterior motives do you have." He stated in a booming voice that made me feel inferior.

"Nothing! I should be the one asking that! Are you from a dark guild? Where are my friends!" I shouted at him.

"Is this how you play? Kidnap girls and make them feel stupid? And I can assure you, I'm not from any dark guild. Quite the opposite actually, I am a Fairy Tail mage!" He shouted. I looked confused.

"You're not a girl, and If you're not from a dark guild why are you in my apartment? And I am also a Fairy Tail mage, and I've never seen you before, who are you." I spoke with a little more confidence.

"I am Erza Scarlet! S-class requip mage of Fairy Tail!" He shouted. I snorted.

"You're not Erza, I was just recently with Erza before you came into my house!" I said. It was his time to snort.

"Of course I'm Erza. If you too are a Fairy Tail mage, who are you?" He glared and dropped his sword.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Part of Team Natsu, with Erza. And Fairy Tails' one and only celestial mage." I said with pride. His eyes widened.

"You're Lucy?" He looked me up and down. I blushed, after all he was handsome. Still oblivious to my... problem.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked him. He was surrounded in a glow. He instantly was in a white button up sleeveless shirt with a blue tie, blue jeans, and brown boots. He resembled a male Erza. He turned and showed me a red mark on his shoulder... in exactly the same place Erza had hers.

"Ok, what's going on, who are you?" I questioned him. He shot his eyes back up at me, concern written in them.

"Lucy, don't you recognize me?" He asked a bit sadly. I cringed.

"No, I don't think so... But you do oddly resemble my friend Erza." I said.

"Lucy, I am Erza." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Prove it." I said. He sighed.

"Ok, a few years ago, there was an incident called at the tower of heaven. Where Natsu, literally had to drag my butt from the tower to keep from dying." He chuckled. My eyes widened. I looked down remorsefully.

"H-how do you know about t-that?" I stuttered out. Only people from our guild really knew about that.

"Like I said, I'm Erza." He said.

"I still don't believe you." I retorted.

"What can I do to make you believe me?" He asked. I thought and a lightbulb came to my mind.

"Ok, if you really are Erza, what is my number one pet peeve?" I asked him, only my closest friends new that answer.

"When Natsu, Gray and I sneak into your apartment uninvited." He answered immediately. My eyes widened.

I looked him up and down.

"Erza! What happened to you?!" I screamed.

"What happened to me! Lucy! You're a guy!" He shouted. We circled around each other.

"You're a guy!" I said at the same time as her. We paused and stared at each other.

"Wait, what?!" We screamed. We dashed to my full length mirror in my bathroom. I beat her there and in front of me, stood a guy, with short blond hair that flips to the left, a blue head band, an open blue and white shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" I screamed. When Erza got there she had the same reaction.

"HOW ON EARTHLAND DID WE TURN INTO GUYS, LUCY!" He shouted hysterically.

"Stop yelling..." We heard from inside my living room. Our eyes snapped to each other and widened.

If we were guys... what happened to the other girls?

She beat me into the living room this time. We gawked as a boy with short blue hair, an Russian hat, a long knee length fur coat, with no sleeves, matching pants and black boots, started to stir.

I only know one person with that hat...

"Juvia...?" I asked as I shook the boy awake. His eyes cracked open a bit.

"What..." He asked then he focused in on me. His eyes widened.

"Water Lock!" He shouted. Erza and My eyes widened, and before what was happening. I was under water.

"He-..." Is all I managed to get out.

"Juvia release Lucy!" Erza shouted.

"This isn't Lucy! Lucy's a girl!" He shouted in fear.

"We've all seemed to turn to boys, Juvia! I assure you that's Lucy!" Erza shouted. Juvia, gingerly, released me. I gasped for air. He glared at me.

"Prove it. And who are you?" He asked pointing at Erza.

"Erza." He replied. Juvia at us for a while before cackling like a maniac.

"This was a nice trick. But, I've got to go find my friends now..." He said getting into a fighting stance.

"We can prove it!" I shouted quickly, before he could start a fight.

"Yeah, ok, what's my number one love interest." He asked.

"GRAY YOUR BOYFRIEND!" We both shouted simultaneously. His eyes widened.

"IT IS YOU!" He shouted, we sweat dropped.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!" He shouted, waterfalls falling out of his eyes. I waved my hands.

"No, no it's ok I had the same reaction..." I said

"What happened to you guys?! You're guys!" He exclaimed.

"Honey, hate to break it to you, but so are you." Erza said materializing a mirror and giving it to Juvia.

"What?!" He snatched the mirror. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"WHATS GOING ON!" He said as he started to cry.

"I'm supposed to be a girl..." He trailed off looking down at his body then motioning to all three of us.

"WE'RE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE GIRLS!" He shouted.

"What's with all the commotion...?" He snapped our heads behind me to where a man, with short, white, wavy hair, a magenta button up shirt, with no sleeves, blu jeans and matching matching magenta shoes was waking up.

"Mira?!" We said.

"Why do you all seem so confused?" He turned around and his blue eyes widened. He stood up abruptly.

"Who are you people and what have you done with my friends." She asked firmly. I sighed.

"Is this going to happen every time?" I asked. Erza nodded in agreement.

"Don't play games with me..." Mira trailed off as a magic circle appeared above her head.

"Mira it's us!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." He said as he dropped his magic circle but kept his guard up.

"Lucy..." I said

"Erza..." Erza sighed

"Juvia." Juvia sniffled, sad by the fact that she was, indeed, a guy.

"No you're not, I happen to personally know all three of them, let me assure you, they are all girls." He said as the magic circle reappeared above his head.

"Mira! It really is us!" Juvia exclaimed. Mira grumbled.

"Prove-..." He started.

"Prove it, yeah yeah, we know." Erza cut him off. His eyes widened, then he narrowed them.

"Alright, smart guy, if you really are who you say you're supposed to be..." He trailed off thinking.

"We don't have time for this!" I shouted and snatched the mirror from Juvia and forced it in front of Mirajane, he looked at his reflection and his eyes widened.

"NO WAY! I'M A GUY!" He screeched. I nodded sadly.

"Yeah. We know, so are we." I sighed. His eyes snapped up to us. His eyes narrowed as he studied all of us closely. He must have noticed our resemblance and his eyes widened.

"ok... WE'RE ALL GUYS!" He shouted.

"Stop... I'm trying to sleep..." A little quite voice said. My eyes widened. I looked at our last friend.

"Levy..." I said. The other gir-... guys, looked at Levy.

"5 more minutes..." He whined. He flipped over, eyes still closed.

"Levy... Levy, wake up we've got a... problem... that we need you to help us fix." I shook his shoulder. His eyes scrunched before he opened them.

"What is it Lucy..." He said, my eyes widened, as did the others. Levy rubbed his eyes.

"You can recognize me?" I asked. His hands dropped and he sat up.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be able to-..." He stopped. He looked me up and down, and his eyes widened, he looked me in the eyes, then they trailed to Erza, Mira and Juvia behind me who were still in shock. His eyes widened even more.

"OH MY MAVIS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU FOUR!" He shouted.

"Five..." Juvia said from behind me, I nodded. Levy's eyes widened.

"What's that supposed to-..." He stopped as Mira gave him the mirror. He snatched it and looked at his reflection.

His eyes widened. Looking back at him, was a boy with straight, short blue hair, brown eyes, a orange t-shirt with a yellow fairy tail insignia, kaki pants, and orange sandals. Tear pooled in his eyes.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of funny joke...?" He asked as tears ran down his face. Erza shook his head.

"Of course not, none of us know what's happening..." He said. Mira nodded furiously, still trying to figure things out.

"I like being a girl, I don't want to be a boy!" Levy said as he jumped to his feet.

"Join the club..." Juvia grumbled in self-pity.

"Ok Levy, now that you're awake, is there a spell that can fix this or could have been cast on us?" I asked.

"Good idea Lucy!" Mira said.

"Um... L-let me look..." Levy said as he went to get the book, walking funny.

"Um, you ok Levy?" Erza asked. Levy turned around, bright red, and nodded.

"Uh, yeah, It's just... you know... we aren't girls anymore..." He said.

"What's your point?" I asked. He stared at me for a second.

"Why don't you all try walking over here." Levy said. I stood up and looked at the other guys.

"Um, ok?" Erza said. I took a few steps, before I felt... something... between my legs. I turned bright red and looked at Levy.

"Oh... uhm... I see your predicament." I said. I looked at the other girls turned guys and saw their bright red faces too.

"Uhm, well this is a problem." Mira said.

"Yes, we certainly didn't have... those... before." Erza said.

"WHAT IS JUVIA GOING TO DO NOW! GRAY'S A GUY, TOO!" Juvia cried.

"I'll fix this..." Levy said as he walked to his book he bought, he opened to the page he was reading before.

"That spell we used before didn't help us relax one bit." Levy muttered to himself. We crowded around him. He looked at the spell he read.

"Wait, I didn't cast that spell..." He said quietly but we still heard.

"WHAT?!" We shouted, he cringed.

"Hold on, let me see..." He read all the spells on the page and stopped at one and paled.

"You ok Levy?" I asked. He nodded.

"Uhm, yeah, its just..." He trailed off.

"What." Erza asked.

"I may or may not have read the wrong spell..." He laughed nervously.

"What!" Erza and Mira screamed.

"Levy!" Juvia whined.

"What spell did you cast?" I asked.

"Uhm, it says here, its a spell called..." He hesitated.

Erza got impatient and pushed him aside.

"The Reverse Gender Spell." He read. We groaned.

"How can you get those two mixed up!" Juvia asked.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Levy shouted.

"It's fine Levy, Erza, when does the spell wear off." Mira asked.

"It doesn't say..." Erza said as he stomped over to my couch and sat down.

"It's ok, I read most spells only last about a week, a month at the most" I said unhappily.

"Ughhhhh." They all said.

"Great, what are we going to do about the guild?" Levy said.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! We can't tell them we turned to guys, they'll never look at us the same again!" I said.

"I've got to work at the guild! I can't look like this!" Mira said.

"And I'm the only really active S-class mage the guild really has, seeing as Laxus is rarely around, Mystogan went back to Edolas, and no one ever knows where Gildarts is!" Erza shouted.

"I've got an idea, we can leave them a note, saying we four went on a training mission, and we'll be back in about a month or so, and then 'join' the guild temporarily as guys." Levy said.

"Good idea Levy!" Juvia beamed, Erza and Mira nodded.

"But, what about our guild marks?" I asked them. Their eyes widened, they looked to where the marks were supposed to be, but weren't.

"Where did they go?!" Levy said in panic.

"Since our female versions joined the guild, they have our marks, not us." Mira said.

"Then this works out! Let's get ready, write a note and head to the guild!" I smiled. They nodded.

"Wait, if we give them a note from our girl versions, won't they get suspicious?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, and shouldn't we make up names for ourselves before, so we won't have to when we get there?" Juvia asked.

"Ok, we can think up names, I'll be 'Lucy's cousin', who's visiting for a while, so I can give him the letter." I said.

"Ok, it's settled then!" Mira said. We nodded.

"Let's get ready." I said.

**Yay! I enjoyed and had fun writing this chapter. I couldn't wait to post it, so here you are! Please review! **


	6. Guys Turned Girls Part 1

**_*IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!*_**

**_AN: Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I've been working really hard on my other stories, but I don't think they're as successful as this one. So, I have a favor to ask, so that I'll have the will to keep writing, please go read, favorite, follow and review my other stories. I'm trying to make them just as good as this one. But, with the feedback I'm getting, I'm questioning my writing, in order for me to keep writing, please go and do this for me! Thanks! Anyway... Here's the new chapter for you all!_**

**Natsu POV**

Ouch. My head hurts. I sat up and groaned. I looked around and stood up, the minute I got up, I fell forward, almost like a weight on my chest.

"Kyaaa!" I screamed as I fell face flat. Wait. Was that... Me?!

I looked down and blushed. My abs were gone and replaced with... two pillows. My stomach was toned, and I felt my pants slide down my legs. I grabbed them and held them up. I felt as if something was... missing. I looked inside my pants and blushed hard before screaming.

"KYAAAAAA!" I shouted, some shot up behind me.

"What! What's going on!" She shrieked. I turned around and came face to face with a girl with short shoulder length blue hair, a red tattoo, a cape and bulky clothes that were sliding off her petite body. She turned around and faced me then blushed a thousand shades of red before averting her eyes.

"I didn't see anything!" She screamed. I looked confused then remembered that I was now a girl. I kept one hand holding up my baggy cargo pants and the other shot up to hold my vest together. I blushed.

"U-um, n-no that's ok..." Was I stuttering!?

"S-sorry, what are y-you doing on the roof not covered up?" She asked as she tried to stand, the minute she did though, her pants slide down off her legs, and she grabbed them with one hand and grabbed her shirt that was slipping off her shoulders with the other.

"W-what's going on? D-did I shrink?" She asked.

"I h-have seemed to t-turn into a girl." I said her eyes widened. She looked inside her shirt and almost had a nosebleed. Then she rubbed her legs together and shrieked again.

"What's going on here?!" She asked.

"I-i don't know..." I looked at her a little bit more. My eyes widened.

"J-jellal?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"Y-you recognize me?" She stuttered.

"Y-yeah... I'm Natsu!" I said. She gasped.

"Natsu! What's going on here!" She screamed we stumbled over to each other, still holding our clothes on our body.

"I don't know!" I cried.

"Ugh, shut up!" A low, yet high voice said. I turned around slowly. Then turned back around fast.

"Gray! Wake up and put some clothes on!" I shouted. The girls snapped her eyes open.

"Shut up Natsu, you can't make me do-..." He looked down at his, totally stark naked self.

"Holy!" She shouted then realization hit her. Her face turned fire hydrant red. She screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shouted, scrambling to get her shirt, underwear and jeans on.

"Who did this to me! Why am I a girl!" She shouted. Her face still on fire from being naked in public.

"We'd tell you if we knew." Jellal whispered. Gray snapped her head in our direction, her eyes widened.

"W-WHO ARE YOU!" She stepped back.

"Jellal and Natsu" I said. She stared at us for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How did you two idiots get turned into girls!" She giggled.

"Oi! Iceberg! Did you forget something?" I asked. She stopped laughing, then looked down.

"O-oh yeah... Hehe." She rubbed her head and her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.

Freed woke up next. She turned around and turned pink. She stood up and walked back wards.

"U-um, c-could y-you ladies tell me w-where the exit i-is?" She stuttered.

"Oh! Freed you've awoken!" Jellal exclaimed.

"D-do I know you?" She squinted at him. Then, all of a sudden, she felt her jacket slip down her arms and she lost her balance.

"W-woah!" She said. I snickered.

"Geez Freed, A little late on the realization." I said.

"W-what's that supposed-..." He looked at his body and fainted.

"Up! There she goes!" I giggled. Jellal glared.

"This is no laughing matter Natsu!" Jellal spat. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah flame-brain! We've got a problem! You do know that if we don't go back to our normal selves we can't really date the girls!" Gray shouted. My eyes widened when I realized she was right, tears pooled in my eyes.

"W-we g-g-gotta g-get f-f-fixed!" My lips quivered.

"Quit your whining salamander." Another voice behind me said. I turned around. I instantly stopped crying and had to hold back my hysterical laughing.

"G-g-g-gajeel?" I questioned before I burst out laughing, the other guys soon following me.

"S-shut up!" She blushed, trying to hold her clothes up like the rest of us were. "I'm not the only one that turned into a girl!" She glared at Gray, Jellal and I.

"W-well at least we're cute girls!" Jellal giggled.

"Oh! You got something to say?!" She turned a hand into a metal pole. I snickered and lit a hand on fire. Gray stopped laughing and turned a fist into ice.

"Yeah! Let's go!" But, before we could, our pants dropped to our ankles. Tripping all three of us. Jellal's giggles got louder as she grabbed her sides.

"Ow..." We said simultaneously. Rubbing our heads that hit the ground.

"Excuse me, but I suggest we get some close that fit before you tear each other to shreds." A newly conscious Freed suggested.

"Oh! Good morning Freed! Are you going to be able to stay conscious long enough to shop?" Jellal asked as her giggling calmed down. Freed glared.

"Shut up, Jellal." She grumbled. Jellal pouted.

"Aw, come one freed I'm just playin with ya!" She said. Freed's glare softened a bit.

"Fine, you're forgiven. But, I suggest we go to an all girls store now." Freed said I nodded.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before we gain the attention of the girls." I sad they all paled, remembering why we were here in the first place and made a mad dash off the roof.

**AN: Ok, I know this is a short chapter, but I will try to update again soon, until then, please read my other note at the top of the page! Btw, did anybody notice that both Gray and Juvia broke out into hysterical laughter when they first found out O.o? Lol, anyway please, please leave me reviews and go read my other stories and leave reviews for them too!**


	7. Guys Turned Girls Part 2

**Normal POV**

Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel and Freed were walking down the street avoiding large crowds and trying to keep their clothes up but, they had problems. One moment they were either tripping over their clothes, or they were falling forward because they had extra 'weight' there.

"Ugh! This is such a pain!" Natsu grumbled as she fell forward for the 20th time.

"Ow..."

"Kya!" Gray shrieked as she fell forward also.

"I'm starting to see why Lucy complains all the time..." Gray said as she struggled to get back on her feet... and keep herself from stripping.

"Ok! It's official! I hate being a girl!" Gajeel grumbled as she yanked her shirt back on her shoulders.

"Freed, where's that store at..." Jellal whined.

"J-just up ahead." Freed replied, feeling really insecure. Then they all turned a corner and saw the store. Their faces lit up.

"Wow, this must be how girls feel when they go shopping!" Natsu said enthusiastically. Gray nodded furiously.

"Yeah! I'll race you to the shoe department flame-brain!" She said.

"You're on!" They began to run, but were stopped when someone pulled them into an alleyway.

"Would you two morons stop and think for a moment!" Jellal said as she let go of Natsu and Gray.

"Jeez Jellal. Loosen up will you?" Natsu said a she rubbed her head.

"Sorry, but I didn't think it'd be a good idea if we charged in there unprepared." She shrugged.

"Jellal's right, it's stupid to go into that store while we're unprepared." Freed said.

"What's there to prepare for? We're just buying clothes right?" Gray asked.

"Yes, but what are you going to do if some asks your name?" Jellal said. Gray and Gajeel gained a face of understanding.

"Uh, duh! We tell them our names." Natsu said. Freed and Jellal face palmed.

"We can't tell them who we really are Natsu." Gajeel said. Natsu scratched her head.

"Why not?" She questioned, Gray sighed.

"Because, Natsu, if someone finds out who we are, word will get out that we changed into girls and things will turn bad if that happens." Gray told her.

"So what are we going to do?" Natsu said, finally understanding what they told her.

"We can make up fake names for our selves, then we'll go and buy more... fitting clothes." Jellal said.

"Oh! I've got mine!" Natsu said, raising her hand.

"Let's here it" Gajeel said, ready to laugh at whatever the fire mage came up with.

"Ok, from now on, until I get my manly features back..." The other's rolled their eyes.

"I'll be... Natalie!" She said, there was a moment of silence, before Gray and Gajeel burst out laughing.

"N-n-natalie!" Gray laughed.

"That's a beautiful name N-natalie!" Gajeel giggled.

"Well, let's hear you come up with better ones..." Natalie pouted.

"Oh, I'll have the best girl name in Fiore!" Gray boasted.

"I've got to hear this." Jellal said.

"Ok... get ready... Gracie." Natalie burst out in laughter.

"G-gracie! Wow and I thought my name was bad!" Natalie doubled over in laughter.

"You tryin to start somethin flame breath?!" Gracie froze her fist. Natalie stood up and lit her hand on fire.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Just as they were about to punch each other, Jellal clobbered them on their heads.

"Ow..." They both said.

"Stop being morons and act like good girls now..." The last comment earned a glare from the both of them.

"Now Gajeel, let's hear your name." Freed said.

"Oh no, I am _not_ picking out another name." She crossed her arms.

"If you refuse, we'll have to pick one out for you..." Jellal said, Gajeel was about to protest, but Freed interrupted him.

"No no, don't protest now... Gaby." Freed and Jellal smirked at her, Gaby glared back, while Natalie and Gracie snickered at her.

"I'll be Jenna. No complaints." Jellal, now Jenna, glared at everyone who nodded if fear.

"And I'll be... Fawn." Freed muttered.

"Ok, now that we have our names, don't give anyone major clues on who you are... try to act like a different person." Jenna told them. They nodded.

"What about our last names?" Gaby asked.

"Um... Only tell people your first names, but if they need to know... Just make one up as you go." Fawn said.

"Ok, let's go inside..." Jenna said as she walked toward the store.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Hey guys, sorry I'm really tired and didn't have much energy to post this, but I had to, so here you go! Please Review and Favorite! Btw, if I happened to use your name, please don't be offended.**


End file.
